


Lakeside Affair

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Inflation, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Striker-4 catches Dante nude bathing in one of the lakes on the EDZ. He can't help the primal urge to stalk and capture his prey.





	Lakeside Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> -Rape roleplay/Consensual non-consent
> 
> *Striker belongs to my boyfriend, who I love very very much ❤ Hope you enjoy reading this one babe*

The moonlight gleams beautifully off the smooth marble flesh of Dante’s backside as he stands thigh deep in the refreshingly clear water. Delicate rivulets of water cascade down his slender curves and pool at the small of his back. It’s mesmerizing. Soft beads of water clinging to the immaculate globes of the awoken’s cheeks, droplets glimmering in his midnight locks. He is a simple vision of beauty...and he was ripe for the taking.

Striker can’t control his body as he finds his trousers becoming unbearably tight in the crotch at the sight laid out before him. He can think of only one preferable way to relieve the tension. Dante will have no choice in the matter. The poor titan won’t even know what is happening before it is too late. 

A satisfied sigh leaves the exo as he frees his member from the confines of his pants, wanting to be quick and efficient so that there is no hassle as the awoken struggles. Without shedding his armor, the larger titan steps into the water and moves without a single sound. It is as if the water parts for him and allows him to wade through it without disturbance. As he slowly moves up on his target, Striker feels just like a predator stalking its prey, ready to go in for the kill.

“Wha..!” as a hand closes around Dante’s hip he tries to turn and question what is happening, but a Striker’s hand quickly covers his mouth and muffles the scream that comes from the awoken after. “Mmmph!”

“Shhh just relax,” Striker sounds predatorial as he lifts the awoken by gripping his hip, carrying him as he backs up to rest on one of the rocks just below the water’s surface.

Sitting with his legs spread wide, the exo pulls the small pale azure skinned titan into his lap, his throbbing cock cradled between Dante’s plump cheeks. One of his fingers dips between Dante’s lips. Dante fidgets and struggles despite the iron lock grip around his hips that keep him grounded on Striker’s lap. Prying Dante’s mouth open, Striker forces two fingers in and hooks them into his cheek. Being made of metal has its advantages. He doesn’t feel a thing as the titan begins to bite down on the digits locked in his jaws. 

Dante squirms in his captors hold, but in doing so only manages to grind his ass in a way along the cock pressed against him that has him moaning around the invading appendages in his mouth. Whining, he tries to push the gloved digits out of mouth with his tongue but all it does is coat them in saliva and cause the excess to dribble from his lips and down his chin. He looks like a drooling whore with purple flushed cheeks as his cock begins to stiffen on its own.

“You can struggle all you want, but I’m still going to shove my cock deep in your ass,” Striker growls as he starts to hitch Dante’s hip up higher to position himself at his entrance. “You were just asking to be fucked good and hard out here like this. Just begging to have cock inside you.”

Frightened, the awoken begins to struggle more. Uselessly his legs kick at the water in attempt to push himself free. Yet it’s all in vain as he feels the rough broad head of a metal cock breaching through the tight ring of his ass. A whimpering moan leaves his lips as he shuts his eyes tight. There is no lube. There is no prep. It feels like he is being torn apart at the ass.

Striker hums in pleasure as Dante’s warmth sinks down around his thick cock. When his base is fully engulfed by the smaller man’s body he moans and moves his hand to caress the slight bulge he has created in the awoken’s abdomen. The skin there is smooth and tight, and Striker swears that if he focuses hard enough he can feel the throbbing of his own cock through the barrier of skin and muscles.

Dazed by the pain of being forced upon a dry cock, Dante ceases to struggle. His jaw slackens, prompting Striker to adjust so only a single digit remains hooked on his cheek. While his left hand reaches behind him to brace against the hard metal of Striker’s armor, the other blindly reaches forward for support that isn’t there. Seizing the opportunity. Striker grabs Dante’s wrist and pulls it back towards him. Dante’s eyes snap wide open, his mind coming back to reality.

"Mmphf! Nnnn-ooo!" the petite man begins to practically thrash within Striker's hold. It fails to occur to him that by doing so he only giving the exo exactly what he wants. Each of Dante's movements only serves to drag his hole up and down along the metal rod in his ass. 

"You look so soft and supple, my small prey," Striker breaths deep and remains still as he keeps an iron grip on the other man. He will just wait for him to wear himself out by struggling so that he can then fuck the limp awoken past exhaustion. 

The awoken gives up on biting down on the finger in his mouth, allowing his jaw to slacken as he instead opts for vigorously shaking his head in hopes to dislodge the exo’s grip. Yet Striker’s hold remain firm. Pulling back further with Dante’s wrist in hand forces the small awoken to arch his back as he tries to avoid pressing further against his attacker. Strain is visible in his features. Veins in his arms bulge, his muscles twitching as he uses his full strength to try and push off of the man violating him. Sweat clings to his blue flesh. His legs can’t even reach the bottom of the lake, for Striker choose a rock to perch on that was just deep enough that he knows the awoken could not reach. It’s all according to his plan. To leave Dante weak and defenseless. 

“Pl-leassse,” comes muffled from the man as the obvious signs of fatigue begin to overwhelm him. His struggles become weak and halfhearted, instead favoring to focus on breathing deep and slow. “Sttt-oopp pleasse,” his breath comes out in shallow harsh huffs. “I...I can’t.”

After what seems like an eternity, the awoken finally settles into a still silence seated upon the exo’s lap. His chest heaves and his body trembles, yet he sits with the warmth of his ass still perfectly wrapped around Striker’s cock. With muscles aching, Dante sighs and lets his limbs relax. Slumping back, he rests his shoulders against the hard surface of Striker’s chest piece.

“That’s a good boy,” Striker hums as he releases Dante’s wrist and goes back to caressing his abdomen. He swells with a sense of pride at seeing the distinguished bulging of his flesh. “Just relax and let me fuck you senseless little one.”

All the awoken does is gift a soft mumbling groan as he gives an ever so slight nod of acknowledgement. Happy to finally have some cooperation, Striker gives a happy chuckle as he moves both his hands to now grip Dante by the hips. In the water the awoken weighs next to nothing, making it easy for Striker to lift him by the hips to move his along his cock. Each time that Striker pulls Dante back down he also lifts his hips to thrust as deep as he can into the exhausted male’s spent body.

“Mmmhhh uh,” Dante lets out a whimpering moan, voice soft and needing and unhindered now that Striker has removed his hand from his mouth. It sounds so delightful, spurring Striker to thrust harder into his pliant body. 

Now that the fight has faded from his body, Dante can’t help but just let the pleasure wash over him. The pain of the initial penetration has since faded and now all that he feels is the sweet pleasure of having a cock stroking against his walls, striking his prostate perfectly. Pre-cum dribbles from the tip of Dante’s cock as it rests just above the water’s surface. It begs for attention as well. But Dante is incapable of forming words, let alone willing to ask his attacker for anything.

With a growl, Striker adjusts his hold on Dante’s slender blue hips. His fingers grow tighter and leave long deep welt in the awoken’s soft flesh causing him to gasp in pain. But it doesn’t stop the exo. Striker uses this new grip to all but slam the awoken down onto his cock with full strength. Each thrust causes Dante to shriek as he hits the base of Striker’s cock, his ass slapping against the harsh metal on the exo’s thighs. Bottoming out makes it seem as if the head of Striker’s cock will pop out through Dante’s abdomen with how severely his flesh bulges. No doubt, Dante’s ass and face are flushed and glowing a brilliant shade of purple. It’s only thanks to the cool temperature of the water that his abused flesh doesn’t sting or burn.

“Pppllleasse!” Dante moans and whimpers while writhing on top of Striker’s throbbing member. “Pleassse I can’t take anymore!” the awoken babbles, sounding on the verge of tears as his hands rest over top of Striker’s. “I’m..I’m gonna!”

Striker recognizes the warning before Dante even manages to speak a word, feeling as the muscles around his cock began to squeeze him even tighter. It is clear that he is resting just on the edge of orgasm. The tensing of Striker’s own balls tell him he is just as close. But he wants to finish with his prey milking him for every drop.

“That’s my good little prey,” the exo purrs as he gets a tad more sloppy with his thrusts. As one of his hands move to stroke Dante’s neglected cock the awoken lets out a shuttering moan of a cry. His body shudders and convulses as his seed begins spurting from his cock, painting Striker’s hand and spilling into the water. “Yes, that’s a good boy.”

The rhythmic clenching of Dante’s hole easily tips Striker the rest of the way to tumble into his own orgasm. With a deep gurtall moan he seats himself deeply into the smaller man and floods him with his synthetic seed. Trying to catch his breath, Dante continually whimpers as his body twitches and accepts as much as Striker has to offer. Exhausted the awoken can do little more than rest back against Striker’s chest as he waits for him to either to continue or to pull his cock out. However, the exo decides to stay inside the awoken until his cock begins to recede back behind his pelvic plates.

After a period of time Striker gently collects the still exhausted awoken in his arms and turns his body until he straddles his lap. Dante sighs and closes his eyes as his arms wrap around Striker’s neck, his head resting soft on his shoulder. One hand comes up to thread through Dante’s hair as the exo’s other strokes soothing patterns along the expanse of his back. Nuzzling closer, Dante even places a brief kiss to the side of the helmet before him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Striker asks after a few more minutes have passed, his voice soft and sweet now that the scene has ended. Now he focuses on the aftercare for his petite lover. “You need anything?”

“Haha yeah I had a good time,” Dante is still breathless, but he smiles and hold his man closer. “I just need to hold me a bit longer. Maybe carry me too. I don’t think I can walk right now thanks to you, ya big brute.”

“I love you,” the exo chuckles as he tilts to rest his head against Dante.

“I love you too… Even if you did interrupt my bath.” They both share a chuckle.


End file.
